Tsukihime Uchiha
is a powerful kunoichi from Konohagakure. Hailing from the innate depths of poverty and being orphaned by a civil war, she became obsessed with vanquishing wars within the world no matter the cost. Consequently, she fell to her clan's worst flaw upon awakening the Sharingan. This curse, along with her own bottled emotions consequently caused her to defect the village and join Zenith. Background From the dawn of her existence, Tsukihime was plagued with the unkind part of the world. Her parents were killed in a civil war when she was still an infant, she was saved by a young blue-haired hero from her own demise, and was sent into the orphanage just like the boy himself had been raised. As she grew older, she was a kindered spirit, and showed the utmost kindness to others. Her very being was one that everyone wanted to be associated with, due to purely her kind hearted mannerisms. She became increasingly popular with her fellow peers, showing a high level of charisma despite her young age. On the age of seven years old, she entered the academy, and became a renowned prodigy. However, she always stood in the shadow of a particular boy, whom was hailed a genius among geniuses. She started to develop a one-sided rivalry with the boy, and each time she was on the losing end. However, this rivalry was comically unknown to Senkai, whom had developed a crush on the young lady, then always getting turned down in any attempt. Seeing his kindness as an insult, she grew bitter, her jealousy began to envelop her. Upon graduating, she was enlisted into a team led by Sarada Uchiha, and grew an incredible reputation as a genin, completing each and every task with relative ease. One day, during a mission, she came into battle with a Kirigakure ANBU, whom placed her under a horrific illusion which showed her parents slaughtered. This triggered her clan's curse to envelope, along with the awakening of the Sharingan. Within moments, her eyes reversed the illusion, and she slaughtered the man to bits. Feeling the blood dripping through her arms as she mutilated, she felt euphoric, and a psychopathic part of her was triggered. A year later, Tsukihime was promoted to chunin rank, and her mission record was flawless, with perfect completion of her missions. Due to this prowess, she was enlisted to jonin rank, temporarily surpassing her rival, Senkai. As she grew older, her life was successful. However, many things plagued her mind; her family, her bloodlust and her eyes. She did not even know who she really was. Swallowing her pride, she went to speak with Senkai, whom had astounding knowledge in terms of history. Upon being told of her past and the darkness of the clan, she felt incomplete. Her psychotic demeanour began to overwhelm her. Her perspective of the world was twisted, and she fell deeper in the path of darkness. In an attempt to bond with her student and stray her from the path she was descending to, Sarada taught Tsukihime the Chidori and it's derivatives, slowly teaching her to protect her village rather than attack it or run away. However, it soon became clear that Sarada's words fell on deaf ears. In another attempt to get her on the right path, she enlisted her into team Sakushū alongside her childhood rival, Senkai, and a beautiful kunoichi named Senjō. This, however, proved to fail as she only stood in the spotlight of the two powerhouses, hopelessly trying to match them in power. As time progressed, her ambitions were more coherent to her, and she sought to take her place as the shadow which opposes light. At the age of eighteen, she defected from Konohagakure, leaving behind a note for Senkai, confessing her unyielding love for him despite her envy. After her departure, she became ruthless and cunning, living as a bounty hunter and vigilanté, she granted herself an epithet as The Executioner. Personality Tsukihime, at a young age, was a kindered spirit and cared for everyone around her. She always had unbound curiosity, which sometimes did more harm than good. As she grew older, she attained a more stern, serious demeanour, concealing her fragile personality. She always loved superiority, and was beyond anger when she was transcended by anyone. This desperation for superiority became stronger as she grew older, and she grew bitter to anyone she deemed superior to her, however, those feelings were kept bottled in. Upon awakening the Sharingan, her hatred became deeper, and was only supressed by her love for Senkai, which was also concealed by her envy towards the boy. Her bloodlust proved to be the only thing that kept her happy, and she drifted further from sanity. Soon, her own dark perspectives and twisted ambitions, she left the village, but not before confessing her love for Senkai. She then became a cruel murderer and criminal vigilante, killling criminals and corrupt polititians without remorse, and laughing at the sight of their blood. Her sanity began to deter from her. Appearance From the dawn of her existence, Tsukihime had always been the epitomy of beauty in every essence of her being. Her golden eyes, glimmering in ephemeral moments as it reflects the radiating sun. Every strand of her hair is neatly combed in her style. It is pink with a black hair accent in her right. As a shinobi of Konohagakure, she wore their signature flak jacket along with her forehead protector, latter of which had a black bandana. She wore black pants along with matching sandals. Upon her departure from Konohagakure, her attire alters drastically. Her facial appearance and perfectly toned body, however, still remained graceful. She was clad in a white fur coat with a pink blouse beneath. In her lower body, she wore black shorts barely covering her legs. Knives were strapped in her legs by a red strap, which are easily released by a simple pull and provide convenience. Finishing her attire were silver strap boots which have black soles. Additionally, she also had a black bracelet in both her arms. Abilities Ever since she entered this world, Tsukihime heralded catalysm in the world. Her potential was radiant, visible to anyone to land their eyes to her. This theory of her potential and skill became evident in her early years, as she was one of the best students in the academy, showing genin-level skill despite her inexperience. As a result of being taught by an experienced jonin of the same kin, her prowess began to flourish with age, as she was deemed a jonin at the early age of fifteen, and with many shinobi of Konoha noting her to be nearly of the same calibre as a Kage. However, her potential still remains everlasting and enormous. Chakra and Control Hailing from the Uchiha clan, Tsukihima possessed incredibly potent chakra and above-average reserves. Due to her unquelled exploits to surpass Senkai, she trained vigorousy and meditated frequently as a means to increase her reserves. The results became evident as her chakra was enormous, allowing her to last long periods of time in battle. Her stamina was also at it's peak due to the arduous training, as she could run for hours without hints of fatigue. As she possessed these chakra reserves, her control was incredibly refined with the help of Sarada, whom honed the young lady's skill just as her mother had done so in the past. Consequently, this allowed Tsukihime to perform various techniques efficiently; without wasting a drop of her chakra. Ninjutsu As an Uchiha, Tsukihime was gifted in the use of Ninjutsu, as it was naturally an affinity for the clan. Her prowess is noted to match and probably surpass the likes of Itachi Uchiha and Madara Uchiha. Her mastery over the five basic nature transformation is flawless, and it allows her to use any nature to match an opponents, thus allowing her to quickly adapt to any situation or attack. With the aid of her Sharingan, she can copy extremely complex techniques and use them as her own, even transcending the original user. Nature Transformation Tsukihime had a natural affinity with fire, due to being of Uchiha lineage. Naturally, his proficiency with the nature flourished beyond belief, and could set vast areas ablaze with little effort. As she progressed, she was able to imitate the use of other natures through her Sharingan, and quickly became adept with their use, mastering them before reaching adolescence. With this power at her disposal, she was able to use different elements in conjunction with each other to create devastating techniques to overwhelm her opponents. Space-Time Ninjutsu Tsukihime is highly proficient in the manipulation of the space-time continuum, and can use the basic summoning technique to summon bears to aid him in battle. Upon mastering the Chidori, she was able to manipulate lightning to the point where she could travel through it in a form of teleportation. Genjutsu Genjutsu has always been Tsukihime's best criteria in terms of skill, and she has shown unrivalled prowess, far surpassing her own . Being of Uchiha lineage, she was able to master the clan's dōjutsu at an alarming rate, and could easily cast the clan's generic genjutsu. However, her mastery over it did not end there, as she relentlessly trained herself and studied in how to increase potency of genjutsu, because intelligence plays a crucial part for genjutsu users. With this power, she flourished to great heights with it's use, and had the capabilities to incapacitate tailed beasts with the basic genjutsu. Additionally, Tsukihime had access to vast amounts of illusion techniques outside her clan's abilities, and coulp perform various genjutsu to her opponents merely to either torture, delay or even incapacitate. This was extremely crucial in assassinations, as she could cast it at everyone in an area, such as blinding them so they would not be able to witness the death or the killer. However, genjutsu were more than just time-delaying tools for her. She was fond of any illusion, and could detect when one surpasses her in such an art. Kenjutsu Tsukihime is highly adept in the use of Kenjutsu, and has vast experience in handling a sword as taught by her sensei. This, coupled with her reflexes, allowed her to send extremely quick and precise slashes to overwhelm the target. Additionally, she could delay an opponent with the use of genjutsu, prior to slashing them. She had been taught the Iaidō at an early age, and could easily deliver swift slashes by quickly releasing the sword from it's scabbard, gaining momentum and finally slashing the target multiple times before resting it once more. The technique was repeatedly trained for by Tsukihime, until it became a basic instinct, with flawless slashes and speed which, coupled with her sharingan, allowed her to easily evade and pinpoint the target's next form of attack. Bukijutsu Even at a young age, Tsukihime was always skilled in the use of weaponry, so much so that multiple higher rank missions were completed by the lady with absolutely no use of chakra. With such prowess and potential at her disposal, she quickly flourished in terms of weapons skills, and could make effective use of basic ninja equipment, with the addition of the environment itself, luring opponents into a trap. With the use of her eyes along with her own experience, her accuracy was perfect, and she was noted to be one of two shinobi whom have never missed a target in the academy, with the other being the son of a bukijutsu expert. Equipment 'Scroll : ' Tsukihime possessed a small scroll that rested between her breasts within her chest, concealed from view. This allowed for her to be unpredictable as few would expect it at that particular area. 'Kunai : ' Tsukihime possesses large quantities of kunai kept within the scroll, which are used to trigger traps or barriers. Additionally, she is able fight with the use of a kunai, maximising her lethal taijutsu prowess. 'Katana : ' She carries a single katana in a scabbard behind her back, which is used mainly for offence when utilizing kenjutsu in combat. The scabbard can also be applied by Tsukihime to minimize the damage dealt. 'Eye Scope : ' Tsukihime wields an eye scope, which in battle is worn at her right eye. This allows Tsukihime to see long distances without the use of genjutsu. In conjunction with her sharingan, she can easily release and cast genjutsu with little to no effort. Stats Trivia Quotes References